Darth Nihilus
Darth Nihilus var den Mørke Sithfyrsten etter den Sivile Jedikrigen og oppløsningen av Sith triumvatet. Han var en av bakmennene under den første Jediforforfølgelsen, hvor han drev Jediene nesten til utslettelse. Han ble falt under Slaget om Telos IV for sin tidligere lærling, en Miraluka ved navn Visas Marr og Jedieksilet. Oprinnelig navn er ukjent. Biografi Alt som er kjent om Nihilus’ bakgrunn er at han overlevdeden Mandaloriske Krigen og falt for den mørke siden på Malachor V. Selv om hans rolle i krigen er ukjent er det sannsynelig at han kan ha vært en av de Jediene som gikk i mot Jedirådet og fulgte Revan i krig. Han var en av de få som overlevde Ødeleggelsen av Malachor V på ordre fra Jedieksilet og klarte å berge skipet Ravager. Han besøkte senere Trayus Akademiet, en eldgammel treningslokale lokalisert langt inne på den ødelagte planeten. Han trente sammen Darth Sion under Darth Traya. Etter oppløsningen av Sith triumvatet gikk Sion og Nihilus hver sin vei, men begge to fortsatte den stille krigen mot Jediene. Etter å ha styrtet Traya fikk Nihilus større makt. Trayus Akademiet lærte opp stadig nye Snikmordere og Sither som spredte død og fordervelse hvor de for fram. Han utryddet alt levende på planeten Katarr, bortsett fra en ung Miraluka som han valgte og beholde som sin – Visas Marr. Mens han vandret på planeten fant han henne liggende på bakken. Han puttet henne i en dyp søvn og brakte henne om bord på skipet. Når Visas våknet flere dager senere og konfronterte Sithfyrsten. Når hun spurte ham hvorfor hun hadde blitt spart, svarte han ikke, men han viste henne en visjon som skadet evnen hennes til å se gjennom Kraften og fjernet kjøttet hvor øynene hennes ville vært hadde hun vært menneske. Hun ble med tiden hans mest betrodde lærling og utviklet et kraftfullt bånd til Mesteren. før darth nihilus døde etterlat han seg ei kode som skulle forandre galaksens skjebne for alltid, den går slik "MIn mester Darth adoyretsam I kOmmeR IfrA malachor V.haN haddE en utRolig Evne.8 1 14, 11 21 14 14 5,2 18 21 11 5,13 9 4 9 11 12 15 18 9 1 14 5 18 5 1 5, lit a es.neditm 1 18 6.7 18 5 4 4 15.flere har provd å løse den, meningen har klart det. Undergang Under Slaget om Telos IV ledet han angrepet fra flaggskipet sitt for å overvære det hele. Jedieksilet, Visas Marr og Mandalore klarte å entre skipet hans og plasserte fire protonbomber på strategiske steder rundt om i skipet for og kunne ødelegge skipet en gang for alle. Før de la ut mot broen gikk Visas det gamle meditasjonskammeret sitt, hvor hun tok inn over seg ødeleggelsen av hjemplaneten sin og omfavnet den lyse siden av Kraften. Kampen mot Nihilus var brutal og holdt nesten på å knekke Visas, men da Eksilet oppfattet svakheten hans snudde kampen seg til deres fordel. Visas gikk inn i transe og prøvde å bryte båndet hun hadde til sin tidligere Mester. Sammen greide de og overvinne Sithfyrsten og unnslippe skipet før det ble ødelagt. Før de forlot skipet fjernet Visas masken hans for å se ansiktet til han som hadde forvoldt henne så mye lidelse. Etter dette gikk kroppens hans opp i røyk, Ravanger ble ødelagt og Sithflåten hans ble overveldet av Republikkens styrker. Arv På et tidspunkt i livet sitt lagde Darth Nihilus et holokron som senere skulle falle i hendene på Darth Krayt et millennium senere. 137 år før Slaget ved Yavin brukte Krayt holokronet sammen med Darth Andeddu og Bane for å søke råd fra Sithfyrsten. Men det eneste svaret de fikk var på Nihilus’ underlige språk, som ingen av Krayts følgesvenner gadd og oversette. Lederen for den nye Sithordenen nevnte at Nihilus unnslapp døden, men om hendelsen han siktet til var hans fall til den mørke siden eller virkelig døde, eller begge er ukjent. Krayt snakket også om en rustning som uvisst hvordan var innbundet med bevisstheten til Darth Nihilus, men ingen vet hva som ble av den. Opptredener * Unseen, Unheard * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Første opptreden) * Darth Bane: Rule of Two (Nevnt indirekte) * Star Wars Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4' (Vises i holokron) Kategori:Sithfyrster Kategori:Menn Kategori:Karakterer